


Christmas Confessions

by Canadianlarrie (canadianlarrie)



Series: A Christmas to Remember [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianlarrie/pseuds/Canadianlarrie
Summary: Part three inspired by "wrap"What better way to spend a Christmas morning than to give the gift of love?





	Christmas Confessions

"Open mine first!" Harry requests excitedly as he bounces in place where he's sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.  
"Ya alright love, but if I'm honest it's a little too pretty to ruin. Did you wrap it yourself?" Louis asked cheekily.  
"S'not that pretty, Lou." His cheeks turned crimson as he looked down, picking at a sock nubbin.  
"Hey, look at me Harry." Louis reaches over and lifts Harry's chin with his index finger. "It's gorgeous and I love it, just like you."  
Harry looks up then, eyes wide and beaming, "Me too Lou, Merry Christmas".


End file.
